Project Yami
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU Yaoi YY paring 'He was created using the DNA of an mummy anicent Egyptain pharaoh. We call him Yami.'
1. The Beginning…

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. This has Yaoi.  
  
Project Yami  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
The Beginning..  
  
"That's the last child, if we don't find another suitable one soon we have to terminate the project."  
  
"But that means ending his life."  
  
"He's useless to the whole world if he still sleeps. We created him for the prophecy and he needs a suitable child in order for him to awaken and to learn. Without that he will still sleep."  
  
"But we tried every child."  
  
"Not every child." 


	2. A Boy Named Yugi

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any make up characters belong to me. This has Yaoi.

Project Yami  
by Yami-Yugi

A Boy Named Yugi

"I attack with the Dark Magician and I win again." Yugi Mutou said with a smile an his face.

"Dang not again!" Joey Wheeler said as he bang his head on the table "Why can't I win?"

"Take it easy Joey," Tristan Taylor said as he place a hand on Joey's shoulder "You got to remember Yugi is a top duelist. Maybe you should challenge someone else."

"Hey it's okay Joey." Yugi said with a smile "Dueling top duelists will make you a top duelist yourself someday."

"You really think so, Yuge?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Yugi said with a smile.

Soon Yugi's grandpa came into the room. "How would you kids like some lunch?" he said with a smile.

"Sure Grandpa!" Yugi said with a smile.

- - -

"See ya later, Yuge," Joey said as he, Tristan, and Tèa Gardner started to leave "and thanks for the lunch Mr. Mutou."

"Bye guys." Yugi said.

Just as his friends leave the store, this Egyptian man walked into the store. "May I help you?" asked Yugi's grandpa.

The man looked at Yugi and gave him a smile. "Are you Yugi Mutou?" he asked him.

Yugi nodded. "Yes." said Yugi.

The man smiled. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." he said.

"Are you a duelist?" Yugi asked confused.

"No, not really." the man said "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Ezekiel from Cairo University."

"You mean as in Cairo Egypt?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Ezekiel nodded. "Yes," he said "Me and my collages had picked you for this special project we were working on."

"Project?" Yugi asked a little bit confused.

"What kind of project?" Yugi's grandpa asked, also confused.

Dr. Ezekiel reached into a briefcase, took out a vanilla folder, and handed it to Yugi. Written on it in red letters was the words 'Top Secret' and 'Project Yami'. "Project Yami?" Yugi asked. The doctor nodded. Yugi opens the folder and was introduce to a familiar looking face. "Hey! That's Ryou's older brother Bakura!" Yugi said in surprise.

Dr. Ezekiel looked over Yugi's shoulder to see a picture of a white hair teen glaring in the picture. "So that's how they decided to explain it." he said.

"What do you mean explain it?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura is one of our first two experiments to the final product." Dr. Ezekiel explain.

"Experiments?" both Yugi and his grandfather asked together quite confused.

Dr. Ezekiel nodded. "Bakura was created in our lab using DNA of an Egyptian mummy." he explained "And what we had gather, the mummy we used was a tomb robber that was mummified alive when he was caught stealing from a royal tomb. We'd figured this from Bakura himself for when he awoke he told us himself."

"Awoke?" Yugi asked once more in confusion.

Dr. Ezekiel nodded again. "Yes. How can I explain it in a way you can best understand it..." He later went on to say that the two experiments were only could be awaken after being created was the link to the right person. "Ryou was the right one for Bakura and so he awaken."

"So why do you need me?" Yugi asked.

"We tried every child and teen we could get but 'Yami' still won't awake." Dr. Ezekiel explained.

"Yami?" Yugi asked a bit surprised "Who's that?"

"The name we gave to the final product." the scientist went on "That's why we decided to come to you. You're our last hope and we fell that you might be one to awaken him." Grandpa and Yugi looked at each other confused, Dr. Ezekiel sighed. "Well, I'll leave you with the offer to come with me to Cairo. I assure you we can answer all your questions." He hands Yugi his card. "The phone number of the hotel I'm staying at is on the back." he said "Give me a ring when you decide. I'll be in town until the weekend. I hope you decided, the life of 'Yami' and the world hands in the balance..." He starts to leave out the door. "I'll let you keep the folder for awhile." he said as he left the shop.

- - -

Yugi forgot all about the "Project" when he put it away in a desk drawer. He would find it hours later when he went to do his homework. "What's this? Oh..." He got lost in thought, thinking if maybe he should do this. "The whole world? The life of this guy, in my hands..." He flipped to a page in the folder with 'Yami' on it. He stared at it. "Well...I'd hate to be the one that causes his death. Even if I'm not killing him myself, I am if I don't go." He smiled at the picture. **_He's actually kinda cute..._** He set the folder aside and finished his homework. He got ready for bed and put away his homework. Grandpa knocked on the door and came in.

"So, Yugi, what do you think? Should we go with Dr. Ezekiel?"

"Yeah," Yugi sighed. "I've thought about it and I want to at least see if I can help. I don't want to have the guilt of killing him before he's even begun to live."

Grandpa smiled. "I knew you'd say that. We'll pack for this weekend." So, they left for Cairo with Dr. Ezekiel that week.

- - -

They arrive in Egypt after a long plane trip. Yugi stared at scenery of Egypt as Dr. Ezekiel's car drove through Cairo to huge buildings of the Cairo University. "Well here we are." Dr. Ezekiel spoke as he parked the car in the teacher's parking lot.

"This place is huge," Yugi said. "How many people study here?"

"A lot." said Dr. Ezekiel "Most are around here, others from other countries and cities."

"Wow!" He helped them get their things out of the car and carry them inside.

Yugi's eyes widened in wonderment as they passed through the halls. "I'm sure you're all tired from the flight as much as I. Let me show you to your room." They walked down a few halls and entered a living area. "These are the adjoined dorms and guest rooms," Dr. Ezekiel said as they kept walking. He soon stopped at an opened door and went inside. They followed him in and looked around the room. "I hope these accommodations will suffice."

"These will be fine." said Grandpa as Yugi finds a space to place his pet sparrow's cage.

"Well, I suggest we all get some rest. Tomorrow, if you want I can give you a grand tour."

"That might be interesting."

"Okay," Yugi replied. Dr. Ezekiel left with a smile.

"Come on Yugi, let's get some sleep." said Grandpa.

He nodded and got ready for bed. "Night Chirp," he said getting into bed. The little sparrow chipped in replay and settled with in his cage and fell asleep. That night as Yugi slept, he felt something calling to him.


	3. The Product by the Name of Yami

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has Yaoi.

Project Yami  
by Yami-Yugi

The Product by the Name of Yami

_"Minfadlik..." _ a voice ran though his mind started_ "Minfadlik..."_

Yugi woke up with a start. "What was that? That voice..." he started "What it was trying to say to me?" Yugi got out of the bed he shares with his Grandpa, slipped on his slippers, and was tiptoeing towards the door when Chirp awoke and started to make noises. "You want to come too, Chirp?" Chirp nodded. "Okay but we have to be quiet, we don't want to wake up Grandpa." Chirp nodded again. Yugi started to tip toe to the door. Chirp perched on his shoulder. Yugi open the door into the hallway of the University and started to make his way down the hall. As he got closer to his destination, Chirp flew ahead of him. "Where you going Chirp?" he called out softly. He flew into a room and Yugi had no choice but to follow. "Chirp, what are you doing in here?" Yugi asked quietly as he entered the room. An eerie glow caught his eye as he picked Chirp up and set him on his shoulder. As he looked towards the glow that when he saw it. There, floating in a tube of odd liquid was a body of a young teen with the same spiky tri-color hair as Yugi's. Chirp got excited and curious and flew to the computer controlling it. He landed on the edge and hopped across a few of the keys. _Could he be the one Dr. Ezekiel told us about?_ Yugi looked wide eyed when he saw what Chirp was doing. "Chirp! What are you doing?!" Sounds of alarms started in the room as something was happening to the tube. The liquid that was in it started to drain out. Yugi tried to correct what Chirp had done but it all looked foreign to him. "Now look what you did? I am soo busted." Chirp cowered on his shoulder. "Don't look innocently at me, this is YOUR fault." Chirp cowered even more. Suddenly once the liquid was drain, the glass on the tube slowly came down. Yugi was in a panic and pissed at Chirp. "Now you've done it..." Chirp flew off his shoulder and hid behind his leg. When the glass was all the way down, the teen's body fell onto the floor with a thump. Yugi didn't know what to do. Then the sound of running footsteps was heard.

Suddenly Dr. Ezekiel and his fellow scientists ran into the room. "What happen?" Dr. Ezekiel said a bit worried.

"Uhhhhh...it was my bird. I'm soooo sorry."

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Dr. Ezekiel asked. Before anyone could do anything else there was a deep moan from near by. Yugi looked wide eyed towards the sound. "He's...He's waking up?" Dr. Ezekiel asked dumbfounded. The teen's body slowly sat in a sitting position as the teen's eyes slowly open, showing confused crimson eyes looking at Yugi and the doctors. Yugi backed up a bit, frightened about what was going on and ashamed of what happened. Chirp flew right over to the confused teen and perched on his damp shoulder. Crimson eyes slowly looked over at Chirp, still with a confused look. Chirp chirped happily at him. Yugi walked slowly towards him. "This is brilliant! How'd you do it Yugi?" Dr. Ezekiel asked.

"B-But I didn't Chirp..." Yugi started as the teen looks towards him.

"Y-Yugi...?" the teen spoke slowly a bit of confusion can be heard in the baritone voice.

"Y-yeah. It's my name." Crimson eyes just stared at him more. Chirp happily nuzzled against 'Yami'. A few of the doctors left and returned with clothes. One female doctor dried him off a little and put the towel over him. Yugi had enough courage now and sat next to 'Yami'. Crimson eyes looked confused at the towel around him, like he never seen one before. Yugi laughed a bit and helped wrap the towel around him more warmly. "Oh, and this is my pet sparrow Chirp."

"Chirp?" the teen replied, confused.

"Yeah," Yugi replied looking solemnly at him.

"He doesn't know anything yet. This world is all new to him."

"Huh?" Yugi asked both curious and awestruck.

"Yes. You have to teach him. That's why I brought you here in the first place. To awaken him and help him learn."

"But...I didn't. Chirp did it on accident."

"I don't think it was a mere accident," a female doctor said. "Something made you get out of bed and come here. Maybe your little bird friend sensed that."

"Whaa...? I can't..."

**"_Minfadlik...minfadlik..."_** The same voice went through Yugi's head again, but this time he knew it where it was coming from.

"It...it was you..." Yugi said looking into the teen's eyes. The teen just blinked at him. Yugi smiled a small smile. He then sat there and thought about this whole thing.

"Please Yugi...you're the last hope. If you can't do this, then all will be lost and we'll have no choice but to end his existence." Yugi sighed and looked at the teen. This was a huge responsibility. And what would Grandpa say? But...there was something about those eyes. Something that showed a will to live and maybe a slight plea. Yugi laughed as Chirp nuzzled against the teen again, making him laugh.

"Chirp," he said with a smile. Yugi couldn't help it. That had just made up his mind. "Alright. I'll do it."

"You don't know how much this means to our research."

"You hear that? You're going to be my new friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah. A friend is someone you...ummm...someone you do things with and care for."

"Friend?" the teen replied pointing to himself.

"Yeah," Yugi said with a small smile.

"See? You've taught him a lot just now," Dr. Ezekiel said proudly.

"Yeah..." Yugi sighed. "Come on. Let's go back to my room. Go. With me," Yugi said like he was talking to a three year old.

"Go," he replied slowly standing up and following Yugi.

"Well, take these for him to wear," one of the doctors said as he handed some clothes and pajamas to Yugi. He nodded as he took them from the doctor.

"I'll let you get back to the room. There's still a bit of night left to sleep. Thank you again, Young Yugi." Yugi just smiled as he led the teen out of the room.

- - -

They got halfway to the room, but Yugi took a detour into a bathroom. He set the clothes on the sink counter and turned to the teen. He took the towel off and finished drying him off. Chirp flew off his shoulder and perched on a paper towel dispenser. Yugi smiled at him and then at the teen. "You need a name don't you?"

"Name?"

"Yeah. It's something you call someone. I'm Yugi, remember?"

"Yugi," he replied pointing at Yugi.

"Right," Yugi replied smiling and nodding. The teen smiled at this. Yugi carefully started to help the teen into the pajamas given him. "Hmmmm, what IS a good name for you?" he thought as he buttoned the shirt. "Didn't he say you were named 'Yami'? I kinda like it now that you mention it. That's your name," he said as he finished putting the pants on. The teen titled his head, still confused and curious. "You're Yami. I'm Yugi. Yugi," he said as he pointed to himself. He then pointed to the teen, "Yami."

"Yugi," the teen replied pointing to Yugi. "Yami," he said pointing to himself.

Yugi smiled, "You learn fast." Yami, as he was now called, smiled too. "Come on. I'm sure Grandpa's been wondering where I am." Yami followed without question. Chirp flew behind them. "We have to be quiet 'cause he may be sleeping."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah, it means don't make a noise okay?" Yugi whispered. Yami nodded and copied Yugi's every move. They got to the door and Yugi slowly opened it. Grandpa's sleepy and worried eyes met his.

"Where have you been? I was wondering where you were."

"I'm sorry Grandpa. Something woke me up."

"Who's that you've got with you?"

"Grandpa," Yami said pointing to him.

"This is Yami. You know that one Project they kept talking about?"

"Oh, I see. Hello." Yami tilted his head.

"Hello is something you say to someone. Especially when you haven't seen them in a while." Yami gave a small nod of understanding. Yugi smiled. "I'm kinda teaching him."

"I see that. Come on. It's late."

"Coming. Come on Yami, into the room." Yami nodded and followed. Chirp went back into his cage and went to sleep. Yugi sat on the bed, wondering where Yami could sleep.

"He can sleep on the floor."

"I guess." Yugi went to the closet in the room and set up a sleeping bag and pillow. He laid down on it and pretended to sleep. "Sleep." Yami lay down next to him and did the same thing. Yugi nodded and got up. He helped Yami get into the sleeping bag and made sure he was tucked in. "I'll be up in the bed okay?" Yami nodded and watched Yugi climb into bed. "Goodnight. Sleep now." Yami nodded and closed his eyes like Yugi showed him. Yugi smiled, turned over, and fell asleep. Yami just lay there, taking the room in. He eventually closed his eyes and decided to ask Yugi what everything was tomorrow. He soon fell asleep, ready for the life ahead of him.


	4. First Day Out

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has Yaoi.

Project Yami  
by Yami-Yugi

First Day Out

The next morning Yugi woke up and got out of bed. He was careful not to step on Yami. He smiled at him sleeping there. He decided to sit there and watch him sleep. "Poor guy probably had a rough night." Yugi started thinking about the responsibility he now had. "I hope I can do this...for his sake. I would hate for them to have to kill him because of my failure." He ran a hand through Yami's hair, a small smile on his face. Yami sat up and opened his eyes. He stared and blinked up at Yugi. "Morning," Yugi said with a smile.

"M-morning?"

"Yeah. It's what you say when you first wake up for the day."

"M-morning Yugi." Yugi genki smiled. "Wh-why'd you smile big like that?"

"Because I'm really happy." Yami nodded in understanding. Yugi smiled again. He then started to stand up. "Come on, let's get dressed now."

"Wait..."

"Something wrong?"

"I...have a lot of questions."

"That's okay. That's why I'm around. You can ask me anything you want."

"Then what's that?" he asked pointing to the lamp on the nightstand.

"It's called a lamp. You put what's called a light bulb in it and it makes light. See...?" He showed him how it worked. Yami nodded in understanding. He also had to explain the ceiling light. "Okay, let's go in the bathroom and get dressed now." Yami nodded and followed. Yugi started some warm water and made a bath.

"What are you doing Yugi?"

"I'm making a bath for you." Yami tilted his head, confused. "It's what people do to get clean. You'll feel better after it." Yami just blinked. Yugi giggled a little and helped Yami get undressed. He then helped him sit down in the tub and started cleaning him off. "See? Don't you feel better already?" Yugi asked with a smile. Yami just shrugged, still a little unsure.

- - -

He was soon cleaned up so Yugi got a towel and dried him off. He then showered himself. He got dried off and started to change. He decided he could teach Yami how to get dressed. "Just watch and copy me okay?" Yugi started with the easiest thing, his shirt. He got his shirt on okay, but giggled to see Yami lost in one sleeve.

"I'm stuck..." Yugi laughed and helped him get his other arm through.

"There you go." Then came socks. Yugi hopped into his just fine, but Yami lost his balance and fell down on the floor, hurting his arm as he caught himself. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Yami shook his head fiercely.

"I don't like putting on socks," he said upset.

"Awww, it's okay. Here...let's try putting them on sitting down." He helped Yami sit up and helped him put the socks on because of his injury. He pulled up the sleeve of Yami's shirt and looked at his arm.

"It's not so bad. You'll be okay." Yugi looked for a first aid kit. He found one under the sink and started cleaning up the bruised and cut arm.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to make it better, I promise." He carefully bandaged it and put the sleeve back down.

"Yugi? What's going on?"

"Nothing Grandpa. We're getting dressed."

"Oh." Yami whimpered and looked angrily at his arm.

"Hey, it's okay. You just fell down."

"I don't like this **'falling down'**."

"I don't either. No one does," he said smiling a small smile. He hugged him in a comforting gesture. He patted his back and let go.

"Why'd you do that?"

"It's called a hug. It's how you show affection to someone. It also makes you feel better when you get hurt." Yami just blinked as Yugi smiled at him. Yugi gave up on the getting dressed thing and decided to help Yami the rest of the way. He led Yami back into the room and had him sit on the bed. Yugi finished getting dressed and walked into the room. He tripped on the bathroom rug and fell on his butt.

"Ow!" he said as he stood up and rubbed his backside. Yami went over and hugged him.

"Huh? Something wrong?"

"You said hugs make you feel better when you get hurt."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," Yugi said smiling. "Well, let's go. Grandpa, I'm gonna take Yami out and show him around. You know the whole **'teaching him things' **thing?"

"Alright, be careful."

"I will. Come on Yami. We're going out."

"Out?"

"Yes. Outside. You can learn a lot more outside."

"You sure?" he said a little leery.

"It's okay. You'll be with me." Yami just blinked at him and followed. "Keep Chirp company for me, okay Grandpa?" Grandpa nodded as Yugi led Yami down the hall. They ran into Dr. Ezekiel.

"Good morning. How are things going?"

"M-morning," Yami said.

"I see things are going well then," Dr. Ezekiel said with a smile.

"Yeah. Though, we had a little incident getting dressed this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but its okay now." Yami glared at his arm. "Does it still hurt?" Yugi asked concerned. Yami nodded and continued glaring at his arm. Yugi smiled solemnly and rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's gonna be okay."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Do you mind Yami?" He shrugged in reply. Yugi smiled and carefully lifted the sleeve up. He then gently undid the bandage.

"Looks like you fell on your arm."

"Yeah, I tried to teach him to put on socks, but it kinda flopped."

"It's not that bad. Shouldn't take more than a few days."

"It hurts and I don't like it." Yugi smiled at him and rubbed his back again.

"I have something that will help."

"Okay."

- - -

Yugi led Yami down the hall as they followed Dr. Ezekiel to his office. He sat Yami down on a couch and sat next to him. Dr. Ezekiel got into a cabinet and pulled out a needle with a small bottle of liquid. Yugi shivered a bit as he filled the needle with the liquid contents. He remembered past experiences at the doctor's office. "Yugi, what's that?"

"Something that will help," he said quickly regaining his composure and stroking Yami's arm.

"You sure? It doesn't look like it will help to me. I don't think I like it."

"It's okay, I promise. It might sting a bit," Dr. Ezekiel said. Yugi could feel Yami tense up. He remembered this all too well from when he was younger. He smiled at Yami and kept stroking his arm. "It's going to help, that's all," Yugi soothed. There was a few seconds of pain that quickly went away.

"What...?"

"It's over. That should help it heal a bit faster too."

"Thanks," Yugi said as he gently re-bandaged Yami's arm. "Come on. Let's go now." Yami nodded and followed Yugi out.

"Be careful now."

"I will."

Dr. Ezekiel smiled after them. "He's definitely the right child. Yami has a great teacher and friend. But...I hope that he can fulfill the prophecy. I would hate to end his life, just because he couldn't. However, that's in the future. Right now he just needs to have a little fun and learn," he added with a smile.

- - -

"See? That's called a car. It helps people get around just like the bike, only faster." Yami nodded.

"What's that?" Yami asked pointing to a TV one of the market vendors happened to have on.

"That's called a TV. It has moving pictures on it that people watch for entertainment."

"Enter...entertainment?"

"Yeah, something fun to do."

"And what about those things with the paper in them?"

"Those are books, Yami. You read them."

"Read?"

"Yeah. Like this," he demonstrated as he thumbed through a children's picture book.

"Oh. What about those letters?"

"Those are words that you read." Yami found a third grade level book and looked at the pictures. It was a storybook about a Prince who became Pharaoh and ruled the kingdom in love and peace.

"You really like that one huh?" Yami nodded. Yugi giggled. "Want me to teach you how to read?"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. We can start when we get back home. Um excuse me...I'd like to buy this," Yugi told the vendor as he took the book from Yami. He cocked his head. "We have to pay for it Yami. Watch," Yugi replied as he gave the vendor money and gave the book back. Yami nodded. Yugi genki smiled. Yami genki smiled back. Yugi laughed at this. "You don't have to copy my every move if you don't want to."

"But I'm...what did you say?...I'm really happy."

"Oh. That's good," Yugi said smiling "Wanna try something?"

"What?" Yami asked as Yugi bought a blueberry Popsicle. He offered it to him.

"Here, it's called a Popsicle Yami. You eat it and it's really great on hot days." Yami hesitated. Yugi smiled and took a bite. "See? It's safe." He handed it to Yami who took a slow, curious bite of it.

"It's cold," he said swallowing.

"It's supposed to be," Yugi said with a smile. Yami just shrugged and both of them finished off the Popsicle. "Let's go find something fun," Yugi said gently pulling Yami behind him. They walked passed entertainers, magicians, and fortunetellers. This turned out to be a bad idea. One of the magicians was showing off fireworks. The explosions and blasts of colored sparks scared Yami and he took off running. "Yami wait!" Yugi called going after him. "Great! First day and I lose him," Yugi grumbled as he searched frantically for him.

- - -

After running for what seemed like hours, he found him cowering under a tree in a secluded park area. "There you are," he said with a smile as he kneeled down next to him.

"That was scary!" he whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen," Yugi said hugging him tightly. "It's okay. It's gone now. You can't go running off like that. You really worried me."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, it's when you think something bad happened to someone."

"Oh...I didn't like that!"

"I know, but it's alright now." Yugi smiled and gently wiped the frightened tears off Yami's face. He held him tight again. "Let's go back home okay?" Yami nodded fiercely. Yugi smiled and helped him stand up. "You're arm feel better?" Yami nodded. "That's good. Come on, let's go." Yami held tightly onto Yugi the entire way home. Yugi could only smile. **_He looks a bit older than me...but he's just a child inside. It's kinda...cute._**


	5. The Sign of Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has Yaoi.

AN: You are all probably wondering why it's taken me so long to update this fic. Well the main reason is that me any friend, who is helping me write this, wrote so much and didn't put anything in chapters. So I had been trying to go through it all and cut it all down to chapters instead of VERY long ones. Anyway back to the fic.

Project Yami  
by Yami-Yugi

The Sign of Strange Dreams

Three fourths of the way back to the university, Yugi felt Yami's full weight on him. Yugi smiled as he saw Yami sleeping. He gently set him down and slowly lifted him onto his back. "Whoa! He's heavier than I thought. I...hope I can...make it." He got to the door and a female colleague of Dr. Ezekiel's saw him struggling.

"Awww, he fell asleep. Here, let me help with that." Yugi nodded as she lifted Yami into her arms.

"Thanks."

"So? How was it?"

"It was going fine until he got scared and ran off."

"Aww, but its okay now?"

"Yeah. I'll just have to be a bit more careful next time." She smiled as they walked back to Yugi and Grandpa's room.

"Should I lay him on the floor?"

"No, lay him on the bed for now."

"Okay. I'll talk with Dr. Ezekiel about getting him a place to sleep," she said laying him down on the bed.

"That would help. I feel bad, him sleeping on the floor. What if something happened in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah. I'll let you be."

"Bye." Yugi smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Yami. He watched him sleep, occasionally running his hand through his hair. Yami moved in his sleep and grabbed Yugi's hand all the sudden. He held onto to it tight and it looked like he was having a nightmare. Yugi looked concerned as he stroked the arm of the hand holding his. Yami pulled him close with such force that he practically fell on top of him. "Gaaaahhh!" Yugi moved a little so he was lying next to him. He gently rubbed his back. "Hey, it's okay."

"Dark...lonely...water everywhere...eerie light..." Yugi looked concerned and continued rubbing his back.

"It's going to be alright," he soothed. He sighed as Yami seemed to calm down.

That didn't last long. "Loud noise...Fear...Loneliness...sadness..."

Yugi hugged him tightly, "Hey now...it's alright. I'm right here...it's me...Yugi."

"Yugi..." He slowly opened his eyes and looked confused at Yugi. Then he hugged him tightly.

"It's okay," he soothed as he smiled at him.

"What...what was that?"

"It's called a dream. It's when you see things when you sleep." Yami nodded.

"What was I dreaming about?"

"I don't know about the first part, but the second part sounded like you were remembering earlier."

"I didn't like that dream...except when you were in it." Yugi smiled.

"It's over now. Hungry?"

"Huh?" His stomach made a noise.

"That's hungry. It's when your tummy makes a noise telling your body that you need food. Food is like the Popsicle we had." Yami nodded in understanding. Yugi smiled and got up off the bed. "Come on." Yami took Yugi's hand and followed him. Everyone was in the University Cafeteria.

"Hello Yugi."

"Hi."

"Hello Young Yugi...Yami."

"Hi Dr. Ezekiel."

"H-hello."

"You're doing very well, Yami. I see Yugi is teaching you well."

"Well..."

"Don't sell yourself short. I heard about your little adventure."

"Yeah...sorry about that. I really didn't mean to scare him like that."

"It's quite alright. He seems to be unharmed."

"Well...he was sleeping and he had a weird dream that scared him. I know the last part was about earlier, but there's this other part I don't understand. He was really scared and he was talking about darkness, being lonely and an eerie light. There was something about water everywhere too."

"I believe that was suppressed memories of his creation and his long sleep before you awakened him."

"Oh, I understand now."

"Any other problems?"

"No. He's doing okay."

"Yugi? It's making that one noise again." Yugi giggled.

"Okay, let's get something to eat." Dr. Ezekiel laughed as Yugi led Yami to where the food was. Both sat down at a table and started eating. Yami just watched Yugi and copied his every move. He would mess up a little here and there, but Yugi just laughed and helped show him the right way. After they finished eating, he took him to the bathroom to wash up.

- - -

"You want to go back to the room? I can teach you how to read your book that you liked."

"I'd like that a lot." Yugi smiled.

"Okay then," he said as he led Yami back to the room. They ran into the same female colleague from before.

"Oh, hi. Dr. Ezekiel found a room for you and Yami."

"Great."

"It's this way," they followed her to a room down the hall. It had a window and a bathroom with a big queen sized bed.

"I hope this will be fine."

"Yeah, it will. I just need to get Chirp and some of my things."

"Okay, I can help with that."

"Chirp," Yami said with a smile.

"You really like him don't you?" Yugi said.

"I was surprised that your little sparrow took such a quick liking to Yami."

"Yeah, me too." Yami titled his head confused. Yugi just smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." They walked back to Grandpa's room and made two trips to the other room.

- - -

"Are we set then?"

"Yep. Thanks a lot."

"It wasn't a big deal." With that she left.

Yugi went over to Chirp's cage and smiled at him. "Here Chirp." Chirp happily perched on his extended fingers. "Chirp, this is our new room. You'll be staying here with me and Yami okay?" Chirp chirped and nodded happily. Yugi smiled. Yami looked intently at Chirp and Yugi. He seemed like he was hesitating about doing something.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

"How...?"

"You want to get Chirp to come to you?" Yami hesitated before nodding. Yugi smiled. "Okay, just call to him. Say 'Here Chirp' and he'll come."

"...H-here Chirp..." Chirp chirped happily as he flew over and landed on Yami's shoulder. Yugi smiled as he walked over and pet Chirp on the head.

"Good job Chirp. You too Yami." Yami smiled. "Come on; let's sit on the bed okay?" Yami nodded as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Chirp nuzzled happily against him, making him laugh. Yugi genki smiled at this. "Okay then..." he said as he sat down on the bed with Yami's book. "First, we gotta start with letters."

"Letters?"

"Yeah, letters are things that make words. Letters are the alphabet that makes up language." Yugi then showed him the letter A from the first sentence on the first page. "See? That's an A. It has a couple different sounds it makes, depending on what you're saying." Yami nodded. Yugi smiled and continued. The lesson took a long time. Grandpa walked down the hall and knocked on the open door of the room.

"How's it going?"

"It's going great. He's learning how to read sentences now."

"Well...it's really late. You should think about going to bed soon okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight Grandpa," Yami said with a smile. Grandpa chuckled.

"Goodnight you two," he said as he closed the door.

"You want to try reading your book to me?" Yami nodded. Yugi smiled and nodded for him to start reading. He helped him along the way when he got stuck. Yami got to the middle of the book when he felt Yugi fall against him. He stared at him confused.

"Yugi? Yugi...?" he said as he tried nudging him. "Wait...what did he call it? Oh...sleep." Yami set the book down and decided he was supposed to sleep too. He carefully laid Yugi down and then lay down next to him. He instantly fell asleep.


End file.
